Possession
by Dandragon Wolf
Summary: All about Delenn


Possession   
by Dandragon Wolf and Faustine Navarre   
  
All about Delenn. All characters, etc. belong to J.M.S. and co., I just   
write stories for fun. Please don't sue, kill, or harass me. This story   
has m/f and f/f content, so beware. There is rated R adult content in   
here so please be careful before you read on. Make sure that you are   
okay with R content before you go further. NOTE: Faustine wrote ALL R   
content. This story was my idea but she decided she wanted to add to   
it to make it more interesting (says her). All comments, death threats,   
and criticisms can be e-mailed to me. By the way, no one tells my wife that   
I wrote this.   
;) Dandragon   
  
Dan wrote ALL non-R content. This story wasn't my idea but I decided to   
embellish it a little (I think it makes it better overall). Please   
forgive my words but I couldn't give up the opportunity to write this!   
:) All comments and stuff can be sent to Dan and who'll let me know.   
And you can go ahead and tell my wife that   
I wrote this.   
;) Faustine   
  
The party was finally dying down. I was glad. I hated parties but   
had to attend them. Mingling with diplomats was a necessity on Babylon   
Five. You were there of course. My only source of happiness left in this   
life. I sat in an armchair and just watched you as you charmed the guests.   
It came so naturally to you, I don't know why. People liked you. You were   
the flame and they were the moths. A bad analogy, I know. Then again,   
I was never one for eloquence. You glanced across the room and smiled at   
me. I smiled back, feeling better already because of the hidden promise   
in your eyes. I watched as you skilfully made most of the guests leave.   
There were only four people left now. You didn't even care anymore. You   
bid them good-bye and started towards me, leaving Lennier the job of   
escorting the last few out. I matched your smile as you reached me,   
straddling my knees. Lennier gave us a dark look as he left the room.   
I knew he didn't approve of me. He would prefer that you had a Minbari   
mate. I didn't care what he thought, you loved me and that was all   
that mattered. You captured my attention as you put your knees on the   
chair on either side of my thighs. Your hand reached down to unzip   
my trousers and a wicked smile grew as you brushed by my crotch.   
"What's this?" you said. "You have a little surprise in here?"   
I felt the blood rushing as I stiffened. You grinned at my response and   
swiftly pulled down my underwear.   
"For me?" you asked, eyebrow arched.   
"Only for you." I replied.   
You hiked your skirt up and then let it billow around us, covering my lap.   
Not being able to see what was about to happen only heightened the   
experience. You lowered yourself gently and I inhaled sharply with you   
as contact was made. You weren't wearing any underwear. Naughty, naughty   
girl. You lowered yourself even further and I groaned with you until   
hips met hips. You ground your hips down and I groaned sharply in   
response, causing you to smile. I thrust up in retaliation and you gasped   
at my force. I started a gentle thrusting motion, knowing you liked it   
slow and sweet. You undid the buttons to your blouse and let it hang open,   
exposing your beautiful breasts. I eagerly undid your bra, snapping the   
buckle in my haste. I caressed the exquisite flesh and gently tweaked a   
nipple. I leaned forward and suckled on a nipple, my hand mimicking the   
motion on your other nipple. You groaned and leaned into me while I   
kept my gentle thrusting. My free hand snuck down under the dress. You   
didn't even notice in your haze of pleasure. My hand and mouth switched   
nipples and you moaned and pressed harder against me. My other hand   
slipped down my skin until it touched yours. I slid my hand between our   
flesh and one fingers gently parted your folds. You gasped and ground   
harder against me as that finger pressed on your clitoris. I started   
to thrust a little harder, making the rhythm uneven. You groaned in   
delight as I sucked and thrust.   
"More." you groaned suddenly.   
Delighted that you wanted more, I readily complied. My finger moved your   
clitoris back and forth and I thrust harder and faster against you. I   
nipped and pinched your nipples and elicited gasps and groans from you.   
"Now." you whispered in my ear.   
I increased the intensity of what I was doing and you exploded,   
convulsing against me. I kept up my ministrations and you exploded   
again and again until finally I convulsed as well, your delight   
fulfilling my need. I slowed my thrusting and finally stopped after you   
exploded one last time. You rested against me, shuddering slightly at   
the intensity of my touch. I wrapped my arms around you and held you   
close, kissing your hair and that beautiful bone-crown of yours. There   
was a chime and Lennier entered the room. He blushed as he saw us but   
you were well covered so I was not worried.   
"What is it?" I asked.   
"Delenn, you are needed." he said. "There has been a...development   
and a meeting is being called."   
"How long until she needs to be there?" I asked.   
"Half an hour, no more." he replied.   
"She'll be there." I promised.   
He nodded briefly.   
"Yes Captain." he acknowledged with a bow before leaving.   
I sighed. I had been hoping for some time to ourselves. You sat up   
suddenly and I managed to stifle a gasp as you moved. You leaned   
forward and we kissed passionately. You sat back and wriggled your   
hips, causing me to gasp loudly.   
"More." you demanded.   
"But you have a meeting..." I protested.   
"We have plenty of time." you replied, wriggling some more.   
I barely managed a nod of agreement. You wrapped your legs around me,   
pressing firmly against me. I somehow managed to stand up and began to   
walk towards the bedroom. You wriggled your hips again, making both of   
us gasp. I rushed to the bed as quickly as I could, before your mischief   
would have us on the floor. I got on the bed and pressed myself on top   
of you. You groaned as I ground my hips into yours.   
"You haven't taken off your clothes." you protested weakly.   
"Why bother?" I asked, covering your face and neck with soft kisses.   
"You haven't taken off yours."   
  
I went to meet you after the meeting but you weren't around.   
Lennier said that you had gone to the Zocalo to buy something. I nodded   
my thanks and he bowed out of my way. I went up to C&C to see how   
things were going. Corwin was on duty.   
"Sir." he said.   
"How's everything?" I asked.   
"All's quiet Captain." he replied.   
"Good. I'll be in my quarters if I'm needed." I informed.   
"Aye aye sir." he acknowledged.   
I hid a grimace at his enthusiasm and headed back to my quarters. I   
walked slowly, hoping to meet you when I returned. I thought I heard   
your voice and I quickened my pace. I rounded the corner to see you   
at the other end of the hallway, with him. The one who insisted that   
you were his. He was holding you by the arm and I could see you   
struggling.   
"You're mine, Delenn. You can't deny it." he said.   
"Let go of me please." you requested.   
"Not until you acknowledge the truth." he pressed.   
Then, to my anger and growing hate, he pulled you close to him and   
kissed you on the lips. You struggled but he was stronger than you.   
But not as strong as me. I walked over quickly and he let go of you   
in surprise when he noticed me. There was a bit of fear in his eyes   
upon seeing my expression. Good. No one touched my wife and got away   
with it. You saw me and gave a cry of relief. You ran to me and I   
held you protectively to my side. He glared at me and I glared right   
back, not liking his expression one bit. You hugged me tightly and  
kissed my neck. I held you as far away from him as possible. Finally   
his glare wavered.   
"Captain." he said stiffly.   
I nodded imperceptibly and he went back to his quarters. I hugged you   
close now that he was gone.   
"Let's go dear one." I said.   
"Back to bed?" you asked eagerly, wanting to erase the feel of him as   
quickly as you could.   
"Bed?" I repeated, arching an eyebrow.   
"Yes." you replied, gently pressing a hand to my crotch.   
I choked back a moan. You were always so eager for me, it was infectious.   
"Bed." I agreed.   
You smiled and cuddled against me. We walked quickly to our quarters.   
Upon entering, I quickly locked the door while you went to the bedroom.   
I followed and found you only in your blouse. I smiled in appreciation   
at your lovely figure. You lay on the bed and beckoned to me. I began   
taking of my uniform. Then my link beeped. I sighed and answered it.   
"What?" I barked, feeling irritated that I was being interrupted.   
"Um, Captain Ivanova, President Sheridan wants a meeting." came   
Corwin's timid voice.   
I growled an affirmative and turned off the link. He knew that we   
were going back to my quarters and he deliberately interrupted us.   
He was still convinced that you were his. I sighed and redid my   
uniform. Damn Sheridan and his stupid belief that you were his.   
"I have to go now love." I said sadly.   
You nodded and pulled out the toy I had been wearing earlier. You   
kissed it and winked at me.   
"Hurry up, I'll be waiting." you said in a sultry manner.   
I groaned and quickly ran to the meeting. I was going to kill him   
for this.   
  
...............the End................ 


End file.
